


to build a home (with our hands intertwined)

by seawitcher



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawitcher/pseuds/seawitcher
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo have been together for over a decade and have always said that they don't plan on starting a family, focusing on their careers instead. One passionate night and forgotten condom later, they have to adjust to the idea of having a baby.





	to build a home (with our hands intertwined)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Everlasting #18  
Warnings: mpreg, smut, morning sickness, very light angst, artist!kyungsoo, dancer!jongin, older!kaisoo  
Author’s note: thank you so much to the mods for giving me an extension ;w; i'm so sorry this took so long! please enjoy married kaisoo's journey into parenthood~

When Jongin first saw Kyungsoo, it was like a scene in the movies. 

That moment when he gazes upon the most handsome man he’s ever seen in that crowded art museum is one he’ll never forget. The man, dressed in a black beret and turtleneck with his equally dark hair and eyes, was simply enchanting. It was as if time stopped, and all Jongin could think was how badly he wanted to walk up to the man and introduce himself.

But he doesn’t as his shyness gets the best of him, and Jongin loses him in the crowd.

Jongin spends the following weeks moping during his ballet rehearsals, unable to get the image of the unknown man out of his mind and berating himself for not walking up and introducing himself. Even his roommate and best friend, Sehun, catches him spacing out during their nightly Call of Duty sessions.

“Go to the next exhibition,” Sehun says with a shrug when Jongin explains his predicament. “If he was at the last one, he’ll probably be at the next one.”

Sehun’s advice was airtight, and though Jongin knew nothing about the artist being exhibited the following month, he showed up to the opening night anyways. Last time he’d gone with Taemin for a photography exhibition, the artist being one they both enjoyed, so it felt odd to be alone. Regardless, Jongin kept a positive mind frame.

The art being exhibited is simply beautiful and breathtaking. It’s all ceramic pieces made to perfectly mimic vases of flowers. If he hadn’t known, Jongin would’ve thought that they were real, and he can’t imagine what kind of person would have the patience and skill to create such delicate petals and stems.

Jongin stands mesmerized at a pot of lilies when a deep voice speaks up next to him, “Penny for your thoughts?”

Surprised, Jongin turns to see the handsome man from before standing next to him. He’s wearing all black again, except with a button-up and golden Gucci belt around his hips. His round eyes meet Jongin’s, and it’s then that Jongin realizes he’s just been gawking.

“U-Um,” Jongin clears his throat, looking back at the piece. “I-I was just thinking about how impressive all of this is. I wonder how long it took them to complete.”

The man hums, smiling as he replies, “Eighty hours...probably.”

Oblivious, Jongin furrows his brows. “How do you know that?”

He laughs, his grin forming what Jongin can only call a heart shape and eyes curling into half-moons. The sight has Jongin’s heart skipping a beat. This man even looks pretty when he’s smiling, and he has Jongin cracking a grin, even though he’s not sure as to why they’re laughing.

“You’re funny. What’s your name?” He stifles his laughter to ask.

“Jongin, K-Kim Jongin.” He bows his head, unable to wipe the smile from his face.

“Well, Mr. Kim Jongin, what brought you here? Are you alone?” The nameless guy turns his gaze back to the art piece, and Jongin notes that the way he looks at it is almost analytical and bittersweet. 

“Um, uh…” Jongin flusters, knowing he can’t admit that the reason he came was just to meet the guy standing next to him. “I’m a dancer so...I wanted to get some inspiration. I had no one to come with, so I’m alone.” He toys with his earlobe nervously, lowkey impressed at himself for coming up with an excuse on the fly.

“Are you then?” He counters.

“What?” Jongin looks at him in confusion.

“Are you inspired?”

Surrounded by beautiful floral pieces in this large white space, Jongin looks to the handsome, well-spoken man next to him and thinks that he is inspired in a way. Inspired to ask for his name and shoot his shot on going on a nice date with him. And with that surge of inspiration, Jongin forgoes answering the question and blurts out:

“What’s your name? Also, can I take you out to dinner sometime?”

And he is mortified.

But Kyungsoo smiles, and the rest is history.

Several years later - eleven to be exact - and Jongin stands in front of their bathroom mirror, tightening his tie and smiling at the memories that come to mind. He used to be embarrassed every time Kyungsoo reminded him of how nervous and dorky he was when they first met, mortified for not realizing that he was talking to the very artist that was being exhibitioned. Now Jongin looks back on it fondly, along with their dinner date that happened just a week later.

And their wedding, five years later.

Combing a hand through his hair, frowning at the grey hairs at his roots that he can’t seem to get rid of, Jongin takes one last look at himself, smiles, and turns off the lights in the bathroom and bedroom as he exits. He snags a forgotten suit jacket from the floor before he leaves. Walking to the end of the hall where soft music is trickling out of an open door, Jongin peeks his head in and smiles at the sight of his husband.

Kyungsoo is bent over a pottery wheel, wearing an apron with his dress shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He’s throwing a simple cylindrical vase, eyebrows knitted together in focus. It may seem odd for Kyungsoo to be throwing clay on the night of him winning an award, but it’s usually what he does when he’s stressed.

“You know, we should probably leave soon if we want to be there on time,” Jongin says, walking in and turning off Kyungsoo’s beat-up radio.

Kyungsoo groans in response. “I don’t want to go.” He pouts, lifting his foot off of the pedal of the wheel.

Rolling his eyes, Jongin approaches Kyungsoo, taking a seat on the stool next to him. “You’re winning $5,000! I think that’s a pretty good reason to go.” He smiles, maybe a little strained because that’s money they need, and he’ll be damned if his stubborn husband stops them from getting it.

Kyungsoo eyes him carefully. “It’s a grant, meaning it’s for art. Nice try.”

Jongin sighs and scoots his stool closer to Kyungsoo’s until their thighs are touching. “You used to go to so many exhibitions and parties. What happened to my sociable Kyungsoo?” He loops a hand around his husband’s waist in comfort.

“He got old,” Kyungsoo mumbles, leaning against Jongin. “God, we’re almost forty, Jongin.”

“Um,  _ you’re _ almost forty.” Jongin grins at him. “I’m still the young age of thirty-six.”

Kyungsoo looks at him slyly. “And yet you’re the one with gray hair already, hmm?” 

He laughs and while Jongin would be a little insulted at the jab at his insecurity, he’s honestly happy to see Kyungsoo smiling. He’s been stressed about this award acceptance and exhibition opening for weeks, cooped up in his studio all day just like this and working nonstop. Kyungsoo says it relieves stress, but to Jongin it just makes him look even more stressed.

Jongin kisses him on the cheek and moves to stand. “C’mon. We should head out now, or we’ll be late. I can’t wait to brag about my husband.” He grins cheekily, dodging the slap Kyungsoo sends his way.

Much to his relief, Kyungsoo finally starts to move and cleans up his studio quickly, allowing Jongin to dote on him as he fixes his hair and helps Kyungsoo into his black velvet suit jacket. If anything, the one thing that has stayed constant in their marriage is that Kyungsoo still wears all black, though he has worn less and less designer brands as the years go by.

After a short drive from their condo to the city’s contemporary art museum, Jongin and Kyungsoo sit in the car for a few minutes as Kyungsoo calmly reads over his planned artist’s statement and acceptance speech. The whole time Jongin holds his hand as acoustic music from Kyungsoo’s favorite artist Loey plays through the speakers. This has been his ritual ever since Jongin met him, and it will probably never change.

“Did that sound okay?” Kyungsoo pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looks to Jongin for approval.

“It’s great, Soo, really.” Jongin kisses him chastely before pulling the key from the car. “Enough stalling now.” With two minutes left until Kyungsoo is meant to be inside that museum and ready, Jongin quickly ushers him out of the parking garage. It’s moments like these where he feels like Kyungsoo’s manager of sorts.

To their surprise, the museum is filled with visitors, wandering around the white space filled with contemporary artists’ work that were chosen for this year’s big exhibition. This is the first year Kyungsoo was chosen to be a part of it, so neither he nor Jongin were expecting this kind of reception. They barely have any time to gawk though as one of the museum curators (and Kyungsoo’s best friend from college) Baekhyun spots them and rushes over with a panicked look.

“Oh my god, Kyungsoo, I was scared you weren’t going to show up!” Baekhyun looks beyond relieved. “Always have to be right on time, I see. I’m glad Jongin managed to drag you here.”

Jongin shrugs with a smirk. “I do my best.”

Kyungsoo looks around the large space in wonder and worry. “I-I didn’t know there would be this many people…”

“There here for you!” Baekhyun claps him on the shoulder with a grin. “Well, you  _ and  _ the other four artists, but mostly you!”

Kyungsoo’s eyes are comically wide in pure awe, and then his gaze falls to his index cards where his speech is written. “Should’ve written a better speech,” he mumbles.

Jongin opens his mouth to comfort his husband, but Baekhyun beats him to it as he squeezes Kyungsoo’s shoulder and tugs him away from Jongin. “Ah, we’re all just honored to have you as part of the exhibition. Don’t be worried about anything.” He glances down at his watch and his eyes widen. “It’s about time for the artist talk! Let’s go.”

As Baekhyun drags him away towards an employee’s only area, Kyungsoo looks back to Jongin with a small apologetic smile. Jongin returns the smile with a little wave, followed by two thumbs up for good luck. Kyungsoo’s eye roll at the action is all the response that Jongin needs. He loves this grumpy little artist with all of his heart.

Letting out a sigh, Jongin stuffs his hands in his pockets and beelines it towards Kyungsoo’s area of the exhibition, smiling as he’s greeted by those familiar vases of ceramic flowers. His husband’s craft has only continued to improve over the years, bouquets becoming more and more elaborate and realistic. It’s extremely admirable, and even now, after living with Kyungsoo for so many years and watching him work, he still can’t explain how he manages to create lifelike pieces. 

Some of Kyungsoo’s newer projects made it in as well, including the one that Jongin adores and even had a hand in creating. His  _ Organic Danseur _ series of miniature ceramic sculptures detailing floral additives on dancing human figures. Kyungsoo never mentions it during his talks, but all of the male sculptures are inspired by Jongin’s work as a ballerino. Even if Jongin doesn’t dance professionally anymore and teaches at a university instead, Kyungsoo still admires his art as well.

It’s one of the reasons why they fit so well together.

Jongin manages to snag a glass of prosecco just as the museum’s director begins to speak. He hurries over to the center of the museum in time to hear his husband’s practiced speech, explaining himself as an artist as well as thanking the museum for their generous grant. 

Jongin finds himself grinning and feeling almost teary-eyed. It’s not the first time Kyungsoo has gotten such an achievement, but he can’t help but be extremely proud and amorous listening to Kyungsoo speak. Jongin still can’t believe he managed to somehow convince this amazing man to fall in love with him, marry him, and spend over a decade together. He can’t ask for anything more.

After receiving a small plaque from the museum and drinking in the applause, Kyungsoo makes his way over to Jongin, who quickly takes him into his arms and hugs him tightly. Kyungsoo’s deep laugh vibrates against Jongin’s chest, and he only struggles for a second before accepting Jongin’s embrace.

“I’m so proud of you, Soo.” Jongin kisses his head. “You’re so amazing.”

“No, I’m not,” Kyungsoo denies cutely with a smile and a shake of his head as he always does. “Did you think it sounded weird when I said--”

“Ah, don’t worry about that.” Jongin clicks his tongue as they part. “You sounded great to me. Every word.” His hand moves to cup Kyungsoo’s cheek, heart palpitating when he leans into the touch. So many years later and Kyungsoo still knows how to make Jongin’s heart beat right out of his chest.

They stay to listen to the rest of the artists talk before parting from the crowd to enjoy the rest of the exhibition. Jongin doesn’t know too much about art, but he loves to listen to Kyungsoo’s musings as he observes different pieces of art as well as the questions he asks his fellow artists. It’s even more interesting to hear Kyungsoo talk about his own pieces when they make it back around to Kyungsoo’s area of the exhibition. Jongin thinks he knows everything there is to know about his husband’s work, but then he hears something completely new. It’s fascinating. 

“So are you his husband?”

Jongin startles as he’s suddenly pulled into the conversation, having zoned out with his second glass of prosecco in hand. He turns to see an older woman standing there, a gentle smile on her lips as she regards him. Judging by the jewelry on her wrists and neck and the expensive-looking purse on her arm, she’s definitely a high-society woman of the city.

“Yes, that’s me.” Jongin snakes an arm around Kyungsoo’s waist. “He’s been stuck with me for six years now.”

She presses a hand to her chest in adoration. “That’s wonderful! You two look very good together. Very handsome.”

Jongin and Kyungsoo share a heartfelt look, basking in a compliment that they’ve heard many times before. But, of course, said compliment is soon followed by a question that they have also heart many,  _ many  _ times before, and the smiles are promptly wiped from their faces.

“So no children?” She raises her eyebrows expectantly.

It’s not the first time they’ve gotten this, and it’s certainly not the last. Ever since Kyungsoo and Jongin tied the knot, the topic of having kids is all the older generation seems to pester them about. Sure, maybe if they were born twenty years earlier, they would’ve had kids by now, but they have always been honest with themselves. Raising kids is expensive, and with their lifestyle, they just never seem to be at the right place and time to seriously think about starting a family. Passion and work always come first, and between those two things and their relationship - where’s the time for a baby?

“Ah, that’s…” Kyungsoo is quick to answer, clearing his throat. “We don’t really want kids at the moment...maybe never.” Jongin can hear the distaste in his voice.

The woman laughs and bats her hand in dismissal. “You’ll want them eventually, dear. Everyone does. I would reconsider your stance.” She smiles innocently, and Jongin has to take another sip of his wine to swallow down the swelling anger in his throat. 

“Thank you, but no thank you.” Kyungsoo manages to use his best customer service voice, and he thankfully guides the conversation onto another topic. The woman looks displeased for a moment but soon is distracted by her own interest in one of Kyungsoo’s sculptures.

Evidently, Kyungsoo’s mood was still sour as the moment she leaves, he grabs Jongin’s wrist and hauls them both towards the minibar set up for VIP members of the museum. Another drink sounds nice about now, even if Jongin is feeling a little warm from the wine he’s drank already. Neither of them tend to drink much these days, and Kyungsoo is quite the lightweight surprisingly. But a little won’t hurt, and besides, they deserve to celebrate Kyungsoo’s achievements tonight.

Baekhyun is the one who drives them home as, by the end of the night, neither Jongin nor Kyungsoo are in the condition to drive. What with the way Jongin is clinging to Kyungsoo every second and can’t stop giggling, and the way Kyungsoo is constantly saying what comes to his mind, it’s obvious that they need a designated driver.

“Leave it to you two to get drunk at your own exhibition.” Baekhyun sighs as he pulls up to the curb of their condo’s building. “Be thankful there wasn’t anyone left besides the staff.”

“Mmm, thank you, Baekhyunnie.” Jongin wraps him in a hug from behind, driver’s seat and all. “We can make it the rest of the way!”

“Don’t forget to come pick up your car tomorrow!” Baekhyun calls out his window before waving and driving off. Jongin sloppily pats his pockets to make sure he remembered to grab his keys.

For two drunk men, they manage to make it to the elevator in record time as Kyungsoo blabbers about the importance of Greek Classical art to the future of art history. His speech comes to its conclusion as they enter the elevator, and at that moment silence bleeds in, and the married couple turn to look at each other.

There’s something about Jongin’s alcohol-fogged brain that makes Kyungsoo glow in the flourescent lights of the elevator. His inky hair is dark against his fair skin, and a pleasant pink flush stains his cheeks, wine-stained lips parted as he looks up at Jongin. It’s just like the moment Jongin first saw him, only this time Kyungsoo is his to hold, his to kiss.

So Jongin does that.

Kyungsoo lets out a soft sound of surprise when Jongin takes him into his arms and kisses him deeply, but he’s quick to loop his arms around Jongin’s neck, fingers threading in his hair to drag him closer. A pleasant tingle shoots down Jongin’s spine, and all he can think about is how he wants Kyungsoo’s body against his for the next hour. Kyungsoo must be thinking the same thing as he groans when Jongin’s hands wander down to grope at his ass.

Regrettably, they have to part as the elevator doors open, but it’s only a few steps to their front door. Jongin bites his lip as he digs in his pocket for his keys, feeling Kyungsoo sneakily popping the first two buttons of his shirt open, hand sliding through to feel smooth skin. His hands fumble, but he manages to unlock their door and yelps as Kyungsoo pushes him inside, door closing behind the two of them and shrouding them in darkness.

Leaning back against the closed door, Kyungsoo tugs Jongin back to him by the back of his neck, their lips meeting again. Admittedly, it’s been a while since they’ve done this, with the both of them busy with work, but because of that, they’re more eager and touch-starved. Kyungsoo’s body feels so good pressed up against his own and his mouth so sweet. 

Hungry for more, Jongin breathes out, “Bedroom.” Kyungsoo has no problem obliging.

“Fuck me,” Kyungsoo murmurs as he lies back on their bed a minute later, glasses set aside on the nearby nightstand. His heavy-lidded eyes watch Jongin strip down to his underwear in the dim light eminating from the lamp, and while the days of Jongin going to the gym and being all muscular have come and gone, leaving soft and slim in their wake, he’s still hot as fuck to Kyungsoo. 

Jongin’s hooded dark eyes are mesmerizing as he answers Kyungsoo’s demand by tugging on his ankles, dragging him towards the end of the bed. He makes quick work of stripping Kyungsoo’s bottom half and drops to his knees in front of the bed, hands cupping Kyungsoo’s thighs as he drags him closer and attaches his lips to Kyungsoo’s right inner thigh.

“Ah! Jongin…” Kyungsoo’s thighs tremble as Jongin kisses and sucks marks into the soft skin there, tongue dragging a path from one spot to the next. All the while, Jongin’s eyes never leave Kyungsoo’s, his look dark and sultry, even as his hands unbutton Kyungsoo’s shirt and wet kisses are planted on his bare stomach afterwards.

Kyungsoo may have fallen for the adorable dork that Jongin is, but the way he is in bed is a nice touch.

With a sharp inhale, Kyungsoo arches his back the moment Jongin’s lips touch his cock, closing his eyes and fisting the sheets beneath his head as he writhes. The wet sound of Jongin taking him into his mouth is intoxicating, and Kyungsoo’s head feels hot, panting out heavy breaths. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he loses himself, and Kyungsoo soon grips Jongin’s hair and pulls him away. “S-Stop, I’m gonna…!”

Jongin’s lips are puffy, red, and shiny with spit as Kyungsoo’s erection falls from his mouth. The lustful look in his eyes blends into a sweet one as he leans into Kyungsoo’s hand that moves to cup his cheek.

“I missed this,” Jongin murmurs. “I missed you.”

“Me too,” Kyungsoo admits before he sits up. “Now grab the lube and condom and fuck me already.” He grins.

Laughing, Jongin gets up from the floor and stumbles over to the nightstand, digging through the drawer filled with some old toys that they barely use anymore to grab a bottle of strawberry-flavored lube and a string of condoms. He tosses them onto the bed and hurriedly climbs over Kyungsoo, who has shifted to lie on the pillows, fully nude now. 

Their lips meet again, and Kyungsoo’s hands tug Jongin’s boxer briefs down his hips, sighing blissfully as the annoying fabric is out of the way and Jongin grinds his bare hips against Kyungsoo’s. A sharp slap to Jongin’s ass tells him to hurry up and get on with it, so he reluctantly pulls away from his husband’s pretty lips to grab the lube.

Despite how horny he is, Jongin tries to be gentle and slow working Kyungsoo open, since it’s been a little while since they last went this far. But Kyungsoo seems to have run out of patience as he continuously begs Jongin for more, curses and explicit words falling from his lips in the process. The lewd sight of his head thrown back with blushing cheeks, parted lips, flushed chest, and dripping erection aren’t helping either. It’s like an angel landed in their bed.

Though the more Jongin thinks about it, the more Kyungsoo reminds him of a demon.

“God, Jongin,  _ please _ !” Kyungsoo tries his best approximation of a glare, despite being swayed by the pleasure of Jongin gently massaging his prostate. The amount of precum pooling on his stomach isn’t even funny anymore. 

Reluctantly, Jongin pulls his fingers out. “Are you--”

Kyungsoo literally grabs him by the dick, and Jongin almost fears for his life. “P-Put it in me. Now,” he huffs.

Jongin doesn’t even think and fumbles as he lubes himself up. Kyungsoo hooks his legs around Jongin’s waist, ankles pressing into the small of his back to drag him closer, and Jongin gets the message as he is quick to line himself up and begin to push in.

“O-Oh, fuck…” Kyungsoo groans and clings to Jongin’s shoulders, intense pressure and pleasure shooting up his spine. More soft sounds fall from his lips as Jongin thrusts all the way in, and his legs tremble as he struggles to adjust.

“You feel so good, Soo,” Jongin whispers, pressing kisses to Kyungsoo’s temple and trailing down to his neck. “So good for me.” His soft voice against Kyungsoo’s skin makes him shiver and whine in Jongin’s hold.

Jongin begins to thrust shallowly just a moment later, unable to contain his own voice and breathing soft moans into Kyungsoo’s ear. To his relief, Kyungsoo only clutches him closer in encouragement and tells him to go faster, and with that, Jongin sits up and grasps Kyungsoo’s hips, beginning to thrust in earnest.

Instantly, Kyungsoo lets out a cry of pleasure, arms moving to cling to the pillows as Jongin pulls him down onto his cock. It feels hotter, more intense, and the glide of Jongin’s cock inside of him is so smooth. Kyungsoo knows he isn’t going to last long, especially with the way Jongin’s hips are moving

“Kyungsoo…Kyungsoo…” Jongin pants. “I’m close.”

“M-Me,  _ ah _ , me too!” Kyungsoo moans as Jongin begins to jerk him off, managing to keep up his rhythm. His dancer stamina still hasn’t run out. 

Licking his lips, Jongin looks down to where they’re connected, watching the wet slide of his dick in and out of Kyungsoo. It’s then that he notices, through the lust-filled haze, notices that he completely forgot the condom. A glance to the untouched string of condoms lying on the bed confirms his slight panic. 

“Shit, Kyungsoo.” Jongin doesn’t stop his movements but keeps talking over the sounds of sex. “I-I forgot the condom. Should I...pull out?”

“Huh?” Kyungsoo’s dazed and watery eyes open, and it takes him a moment to process what Jongin is saying. He glances down to see that indeed, that is Jongin’s bare dick. “I-I’m on the pill. Should be okay...right?”

“Fuck, that’s so hot.” Jongin can’t help the words tumbling from his mouth. He can’t remember the last time he was allowed to cum inside of Kyungsoo. They’ve always been safe, but this is the best sex they’ve had in a while, and they’re not about to stop.

Jongin leans down to attach his lips to Kyungsoo’s left nipple, sucking and biting, feeling Kyungsoo start to tremble in his arms and arch his back. He looks up just in time to catch Kyungsoo’s euphoric expression as he cums between both of their stomachs, closing his eyes and parting his lips with a sharp moan of Jongin’s name.

Gritting his teeth, Jongin groans as he thrusts sharply into Kyungsoo and releases inside of him, hips moving shallowly until he reaches his end. He slumps over Kyungsoo as he slowly rides the high, pressing a lazy kiss to Kyungsoo’s chest. They slowly catch their breath.

“Tired,” Jongin mumbles, forcing himself to get up and slip out of Kyungsoo. Looking around, he bends over to grab his dress shirt from the floor and uses it to wipe off the mess on both of them, much to Kyungsoo’s displeasure. 

“Do you want me to, uhh…” Jongin gestures vaguely to the semen that’s slowly dripping out of Kyungsoo.

To his surprise, Kyungsoo looks away, face turning red. “I-It’s fine...I like how it feels.”

Eyes rolling back, Jongin collapses onto the bed next to him dramatically. “You’re going to kill me, Soo.” He tosses the shirt to the floor and reaches to click the lamp off.

Kyungsoo hums and rolls over to cuddle up to Jongin, tugging the comforter to cover the both of them. Before they drift off to sleep in each other’s embrace, Kyungsoo murmurs, “We can have round two tomorrow morning.”

Life continued the same for them, as it’s always been.

During the week, Jongin worked at the university, teaching dance students contemporary ballet and jazz. Kyungsoo stayed at home, cooped up in his studio and beginning to make good use of his grant. He never tells Jongin about his projects until he feels confident in them, but Jongin is suspecting that what he’s working on now is going to be huge, judging by the amount of clay he had to help carry into their home.

Weekends were spent doing the things they liked together, like trying out new restaurants that Kyungsoo was interested in, going to local events with friends, or going to an art exhibition in a neighboring town or city. It’s something they decided when they began living together and found that their work drove them apart. Weekends are always spent together, doing whatever they want to do with the free time they have.

It’s a rhythm Jongin enjoys, and he’s always happy by the end of the day, holding Kyungsoo in his arms and admiring the way their wedding bands look when their fingers are intertwined. Kyungsoo is all he wants at the end of the day, and Kyungsoo is all he needs to make a home.

Fridays may be Jongin’s favorite day of all because Friday nights are when he and Kyungsoo watch a couple movies, and Jongin is allowed to bring home fried chicken and beer for them to share. Kyungsoo usually doesn’t like takeout, preferring to cook meals for the two of them, but he makes an exception for Jongin’s love of chicken. 

Exhausted from pushing his students and himself hard, Jongin is relieved as he enters their condo, a couple boxes of chicken and bottles of beer stashed in his duffle bag. It’s not a surprise that Kyungsoo isn’t instantly there to greet him as he sets their meal down on the coffee table. It’s typically Jongin’s job to tear him away from his studio. 

“I’m home!” Jongin calls as he walks down the hallway and towards the studio. “I was thinking we can watch whatever you want since you’ve been working...Kyungsoo?” He falters when he finds the space empty, even though Kyungsoo’s work-in-progress is still sitting out and drying with sculpting tools scattered around it. Worried as it’s unlike Kyungsoo to leave his work out unattended, Jongin sprays it down with a water bottle and covers it before dashing out and poking his head into nearby rooms.

“Soo?” Jongin knows he’s here because his car was parked in the lot and his shoes are by the door. “Honey?”

It’s when he gets to their bedroom that he hears the retching sounds, and Jongin rushes to the bathroom. He finds Kyungsoo bent over the toilet, groaning with a flushed face. Jongin gets on his knees right next to him, rubbing his back and gazing at him in concern. His glasses are perched on the tip of his nose, so Jongin takes those off and place them on the counter as Kyungsoo pants to catch his breath.

“Sorry.” Kyungsoo’s voice is hoarse. “I don’t think I can do chicken tonight.” He wipes his mouth on his sleeve.

Jongin clicks his tongue. “Don’t worry about that. Are you feeling alright? You looked fine this morning.” He raises a hand to feel Kyungsoo’s forehead. It feels a little too warm.

“I feel really lightheaded and nauseous,” Kyungsoo breathes, pressing his hot face against Jongin’s cooler hand. “I dunno why.”

“You have a small fever, I think. Do you feel well enough to move to the bed?” Jongin’s brows are knitted with worry. He can’t remember the last time Kyungsoo was sick like this. He must’ve caught some bug the last time they were out. It is October, after all, and starting to cool down outside.

Kyungsoo gulps, looking at the toilet warily. “I-I think so.”

“Alright, just let me know if you start to feel sick again.” Jongin smiles comfortingly before reaching to flush the toilet. He stands up, taking Kyungsoo with him. “Brush your teeth, and I’ll go find something for fever and nausea.”

Jongin manages to find some cold medication and some nausea pills in their cluttered medicine drawer, relieved when he sees Kyungsoo curled up in their bed, dressed in his pajamas. It makes him a little sad though. Kyungsoo is typically stubborn when it comes to resting and being taken care of, so he must really feel awful to be taking Jongin’s care without complaint.

“Take these.” Jongin sets the medicine on the nightstand, clicking on the lamp, so Kyungsoo can see. He leaves for a split second to grab a glass of water and wet a washcloth, and then he’s coming back to help Kyungsoo sit up and drink the water.

“It’s probably nothing,” Kyungsoo says as he lies back and allows Jongin to place the cool cloth on his forehead. “I just...ate something bad...or caught some stomach bug. Don’t look so worried.”

Jongin glowers at him. “I’m your husband. It’s my job to worry about you.”

Kyungsoo offers him a weak smile. “Go eat some chicken. I’ll be fine here. I’m feeling tired anyways.”

Reluctantly, Jongin sighs and gets up from his seated position on the edge of the bed. As much as he wants to stay by Kyungsoo’s side, he is starving and doubts Kyungsoo would want to smell fried chicken right now. He presses a kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. “Call me if you need anything.”

Jongin ends up eating his chicken with a frown on his face and watching reruns of one of Kyungsoo’s favorite cooking shows. Despite Kyungsoo’s reassurance, Jongin can’t help but think it’s odd for him to be sick to his stomach. So, even though he knows Kyungsoo would berate him for it, Jongin whips out his phone and texts Sehun. His husband, Junmyeon, is a doctor, so maybe he could offer Jongin some advice.

** _Jongin_ ** _ : Soo is sick to his stomach and has a small fever. Can you ask Junmyeon about it? :( _

** _Sehun_ ** _ : Really? I can ask him. _

It takes a few minutes before Sehun texts him again.

** _Sehun_ ** _ : He says it could be a lot of things. There is a stomach bug going around. Has he been throwing up a lot? Hope he’s okay :( _

** _Jongin_ ** _ : I just came home, and he was throwing up. It’s been an hour or so, and I think he fell asleep. I gave him some meds. Is there anything else I can do for him? I’m just really worried. He never gets sick. _

** _Sehun_ ** _ : Junmyeon just says to watch his temperature, and make sure he’s hydrated and stuff. If he doesn’t get better, Junmyeon can come over and check on him, or you can bring him into the clinic. _

** _Jongin_ ** _ : Okay, will do. Thanks! _

He locks his phone with a sigh. It’s not really the answer he was looking for, but he knows there’s not much Junmyeon can do with Jongin’s basic description. There’s just some part of Jongin that thinks this is more than just some stomach bug, and that scares him. He just has no idea what it could be.

The journey of finding out just what said illness is happens over the next week.

Thankfully, Kyungsoo feels fine by Sunday, so they both chalk it up to just some random stomach bug. They’re able to make up on the movie night that they missed, and Kyungsoo is back to working in his studio on Monday. It all seems like they’re back into their regular routine. Kyungsoo is in perfect health, and Jongin has nothing to worry about.

But that illusion is shattered on Wednesday night, when Jongin is looking over choreography assignment videos from his students at their small kitchen table and hears a loud clatter by the stove. He looks up just in time to see Kyungsoo holding his mouth and running over to the trash can in the corner of the room, dry heaving as he braces himself on the wall.

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin gets up in a hurry to go to his side. “You okay?”

Kyungsoo wrinkles his nose and grimaces. “The smell...of the doenjang...i-it just hit me and…” He heaves again.

Jongin glances over at what Kyungsoo was cooking and then steps away to turn off the burner and clean up the mess caused by the knocked over jar of soybean paste. This is Kyungsoo’s mother’s recipe, and he literally makes it all the time, so it’s strange for it to make him nauseous. Shaking his head, he sighs as Kyungsoo runs his mouth underneath the tap.

“We’re going to see Junmyeon tomorrow. Please.” Jongin knows Kyungsoo would rather put this off, so he gives him his best puppy dog eyes when Kyungsoo looks up at him.

Kyungsoo rubs at his eyes and sighs heavily. “Fine, but I’m sure it’s nothing.”

But Jongin sees the look on his face when they’re getting ready for bed. Kyungsoo can act like it’s nothing, but for the first time in a while, he looks...more than worried. He looks afraid. Jongin wants to ask why, but instead he just holds Kyungsoo tight that night and prays that it really is nothing.

The next day, they visit Junmyeon’s clinic and find out that it’s a lot more than nothing. It’s...a whole lot of something.

“Kyungsoo, you’re pregnant.”

Junmyeon’s voice seems deafeningly loud in the silence of the sterile room, though Jongin’s heartbeat grows in volume as the news settles in. He stares down at the white tile floor with wide and unbelieving eyes. Pregnant. Kyungsoo is pregnant. There is a baby. In Jongin’s husband. Jongin’s baby. Their child. 

It makes so much sense, but it also takes him completely by surprise.

When neither of them speak up, Junmyeon continues. “I have to do some more tests, obviously, but judging by your symptoms, I’d guess you’re already about a month or so in. I know this is shocking to the both of you, but rest assured that you still have time to make some decisions about what you’d like to do.”

Jongin looks up to see Kyungsoo with a surprisingly calm expression as he regards Junmyeon. “You mean…” His voice is quiet and level as he speaks. “If...if I don’t want it…”

“Yes, I think so, but you don’t have too much time to decide. We caught this a little late.” Junmyeon smiles reassuringly. “I think it’s best that you two head home for now and think about this. Call me, and we can get moving on whatever you decide.”

Jongin’s mind is racing for the next twenty minutes it takes them to get from the clinic back to their home. They’re having a baby. Kyungsoo is pregnant. How did it happen? Does he actually not want to keep it? How does Jongin feel about that? Are they ready for a baby? Will they  _ ever  _ be ready? It’s ultimately Kyungsoo’s decision, but does Jongin not get any input? What should he say?

The journey is completely silent, even as they get out of the car and walk up to their condo. It’s only when the door closes behind them that Jongin decides he should at least say something. It’s killing him not to know what’s going through Kyungsoo’s head.

He turns to look at his husband as they’re entering the living room. “Kyungsoo, I--”

Jongin completely stops as he realizes that Kyungsoo is still standing by the door - and there are silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Kyungsoo never cries, and if he does, he barely ever lets Jongin see him cry. It shatters Jongin’s heart immediately, especially when Kyungsoo looks at him, looking so alone and so afraid.

In no time, Jongin has Kyungsoo in his arms, and he’s crying too. This is scary, so scary, and neither of them know what to do about it. But at the very least, they have each other, and the last thing Jongin wants is for Kyungsoo to feel alone.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whispers after a moment, “I don’t know what I want to do.”

“You don’t have to know right now.” Jongin squeezes him tighter and presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I’m not expecting any answer from you. This is...a shock to both of us, but it’s ultimately your decision.”

Kyungsoo says nothing in response, only rubs his face into Jongin’s shoulder, and the conversation is over. They stand there for a while, crying silently together, until Kyungsoo mumbles that he feels tired. Their evening ends early, and Jongin decides to cancel his classes for tomorrow. They need to figure this out once Kyungsoo has some rest and gets over the sheer shock of the situation.

Jongin would be lying if he said he never pictured himself having kids.

He loves his niece and nephew to death, and when he looks at the way Kyungsoo interacts with them, the thought always crosses his mind. What if they started their own family? Would it really be so bad to finally settle down and have at least one baby? Money might be tight, but it could be worth it, right?

Jongin was always on the precipice of broaching the topic with Kyungsoo, suggesting that he could be the one carrying the child, since Kyungsoo disliked the idea of being pregnant. But now it seems that fate chose for them, and the only discussion they can have now is how they move forward.

Patiently, he waits until Kyungsoo is ready to talk about it. He knows that Kyungsoo’s work calms him down, so Jongin leaves him alone in his studio for most of the day. It’s only when he finishes ordering takeout from a nearby restaurant that Kyungsoo emerges, expression neutral as he moves to sit next to Jongin on the couch. 

Jongin watches him warily, wondering if he should speak up first or if Kyungsoo has something planned already. The latter seems to be the case as Kyungsoo straightens up after a moment of thought and turns to face Jongin with a sincere gaze.

“I know...that you want this baby,” Kyungsoo starts off.

“No, I--” Jongin begins to deny, but Kyungsoo grasps his hand and cuts him off with an apologetic smile.

“Don’t lie to me. I know that you’ve always wanted kids...and that I’ve been holding us back.” Kyungsoo squeezes his hand. “It’s just that...having a baby is a big responsibility, and I’m scared. What if I’m a terrible parent? We’re going to be responsible for a whole new life, and we only get one chance to make sure they grow up well.”

“Hey, I’ve seen you with Rahee and Raeon. You would make a great dad. You’re patient, understanding, and strict when you need to be. Not to mention, you have so much love in your heart, I don’t think I’m deserving of all of it.” Jongin smiles reassuringly, cupping Kyungsoo’s cheek with his free hand. “Why do you think I want to have a baby with you? Surely, I’m not going to have one by myself,” he jokes, pleased when he sees Kyungsoo smile a little in response.

“I know it’s scary,” Jongin continues. “I’m scared too, but there’s no way for us to know until we try. I think we could do it.” He stops himself short then, realizing that he’s suddenly projecting and quickly backtracks. “But Kyungsoo, you can’t do this  _ just _ for me. I want you to want it too. We don’t have to do anything you aren’t ready for or don’t want. I meant it when I said this is up to you.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen like he hadn’t believed Jongin the first time he had said it. “S-So if I wanted to...not have the baby...you would let me?”

Jongin nods without hesitation. He would never put Kyungsoo through a forced pregnancy or anything like that. “For you, anything.”

Kyungsoo furrows his brows and looks down at their intertwined hands, quiet as he digests what Jongin has said. He opens his mouth once and then closes it, struggling to find the words for what he wants to say. But thankfully, when he does, Jongin is ready and waiting.

“I want to keep this baby,” Kyungsoo says, grasping both of Jongin’s hands in his own and looking into his eyes. “ _ Our _ baby.”

And with that, he instantly renders Jongin speechless. Maybe if Jongin hadn’t been married to Kyungsoo for so long, he’d be surprised with the swiftness that his husband reached a decision. But Jongin knows Kyungsoo. He knows that Kyungsoo thinks before he speaks, and that when he decides something, he’s almost sure of it. Even if this might be the biggest decision they’ve ever made, Kyungsoo will stand by what he’s said.

“I…” Jongin can’t help the tears that spring to his eyes or the smile that spreads on his lips. “W-Why?”

Kyungsoo’s smile is soft as he reaches up to wipe the tears that spill down Jongin’s cheeks. “I want to make you happy, Jongin. I want  _ us  _ to be happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted, and...even if I’m scared, I have you.” He presses a chaste kiss to Jongin’s lips, holding his cheeks. “As long as we’re together, I think it will be worth it. We’ll have a family.”

Jongin lets out something between a laugh and a sob as he takes Kyungsoo into his arms. “We...We’re gonna have a baby! I’m gonna be a dad!” He squeezes Kyungsoo tighter, cheeks hurting from how wide he’s grinning. For a moment he worries he’s celebrating a little  _ too  _ early, but then he feels Kyungsoo’s chuckles vibrate against his chest.

“I’m glad you’re happy.” Kyungsoo murmurs, his voice soft and pleased. “I’m happy too.”

“I promise I’ll do whatever you want me to.” Jongin pulls away to look Kyungsoo in the eye as he speaks. “I want to make this as easy for you as I can.” His voice is genuine, and Kyungsoo knows he means it. Jongin would do anything for him.

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says, a blooming smile on his face. “I want jajangmyeon.”

It takes a moment for Jongin to process the request, and then he jumps off the couch to grab his phone. “I’m on it!”

As Junmyeon owns a general clinic, he refers them to Dr. Zhang Yixing a week later, a kind man with a gentle smile who instantly makes Kyungsoo comfortable. It’s a relief to Jongin, who had to listen to two Loey songs in their car before Kyungsoo built up the courage to step inside the paternity doctor’s office. Kyungsoo was nervous, but he reassured Jongin that this is what he wanted.

And when Dr. Zhang had Kyungsoo lie down and pressed the ultrasound to his stomach, pointing out the tiny blurb that could hardly be called a baby in Jongin’s opinion, Jongin could see it in Kyungsoo’s eyes. The fear but even more so - the love. When Kyungsoo looks at Jongin with that heart-shaped smile, Jongin feels the water works start to flow.

“Ah!” Dr. Zhang fiddles with the machine for a second before they begin to hear the definite  _ lub-dub _ sound of a tiny heartbeat. “Do you hear that? That’s your baby’s heartbeat.”

Jongin is then quietly sobbing, and Kyungsoo squeezes his hand and laughs in adoration. “What happened to it just being a little blurb?” He asks.

Needless to say, that was the highlight of their first visit to Dr. Zhang’s office. But, as Jongin expected, Kyungsoo wasn’t happy about all the changes he had to make in his own lifestyle to adjust for the new life he was now responsible for. There were so many things he had to be careful about, but Jongin could see that Kyungsoo clearly disliked the fact that he couldn’t eat what he wanted to. Kyungsoo is definitely a foodie, loving to try new cuisines and eat high-end food, but according to Dr. Zhang, a lot of that high-end food isn’t safe for the baby. Basically no fish and no undercooked or raw meat clearly make him upset, along with a long list of vitamins he should take and other foods to avoid.

“Well-cooked steak,” Kyungsoo mumbles as they’re walking out of the doctor’s office. “What a joke. That should be a sin.”

“Look on the bright side,” Jongin says as he opens the car door for his husband. “We can still eat plenty of chicken!”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and sits back in his seat with a huff. “Don’t get too happy. It just means we’ll be eating at home a lot more.” He stares down nervously at the little packet of paper Dr. Zhang gave him, which just goes over what he already told Kyungsoo.

That’s fine with Jongin. Kyungsoo’s an amazing cook as it is, though he’s had trouble with nausea lately, so they have been eating out for the past week (and ordering a lot of jajangmyeon). It’s the act of cooking, the heat and the smell that have Kyungsoo gagging and turning away from the stove. 

“Are you sure you can cook?” Jongin asks once they’re on the road, glancing at Kyungsoo to gauge his reaction. “I mean…” He stops short when Kyungsoo sighs.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo admits, staring out the window. “I was hoping the nausea would pass soon, but Dr. Zhang said it might be another month before I start feeling comfortable again.”

“...That’s a lot of takeout.” Honestly, Jongin isn’t sure they can afford that at the moment.

“Well…” Kyungsoo’s voice gets a hopeful tone as he turns to Jongin with a sly smile. “You know, I do have a husband...who isn’t pregnant...and has two hands that work.”

“Kyungsoo!” Jongin is quick to whine and pout. “You know I’m awful at cooking!”

“Jongin, you’re thirty-six and can’t even boil an egg!” Kyungsoo huffs, crossing his arms. “I think it’s about time you learn to cook for yourself.”

“I can boil an egg,” Jongin mumbles, his lips forming a deep pout. It is true that his cooking skills are severely lacking. Kyungsoo says it’s a mixture of Jongin’s forgetfulness and clumsiness that culminate in burnt or odd combinations of food. He’s tried to teach Jongin before, but Jongin’s never able to recreate a dish on his own.

It’s been some years since then, so maybe now is the right time.

Jongin’s cooking lessons turn out to be Kyungsoo ordering him around the kitchen like a head chef to his sous chef, his voice muffled by the face mask covering his mouth and nose. It’s stressful, but a bossy Kyungsoo is always a sexy Kyungsoo to Jongin, so Jongin is determined to do well by his teacher and make a good meal.

To his credit, when Kyungsoo takes a bite of Jongin’s fried rice, the only thing he has to say is: “It’s good. It needs some more salt, but it’s good.” He eats his entire plate, and Jongin is extremely pleased.

It’s the end of the first trimester that Kyungsoo and Jongin decide to finally tell their family and friends about the news. Mostly because Kyungsoo had a tiny little bump at that point, and even if it was December, and he could easily hide it with big sweaters and coats, it just felt like the timing was right. After all, only Sehun and Junmyeon knew, and they’d been keeping everyone else in the dark for a month and a half. 

They decide to visit Kyungsoo’s family first, breaking the news to them on Christmas Eve. His parents are absolutely ecstatic to say the least, hugging both Jongin and Kyungsoo in excitement. Kyungsoo’s older brother was divorced, so they had been pestering the two to consider giving them grandchildren. In the words of Mrs. Do, “It’s a Christmas miracle!”

Jongin is just relieved to see Kyungsoo smiling amongst his family. When Jongin had met him, he wasn’t on good terms with his parents as they rejected his career choice. Kyungsoo was the rebellious young son of a banking family, and it didn’t help that he planned to marry a man who also had an artistic career.

Luckily, the more they saw Kyungsoo succeeding, the more they began to accept him and his art. And Kyungsoo needs their support more than ever now. The past few months haven’t been the easiest on him, Jongin knows, so he’s glad that they’re finally telling everyone.

Christmas day, they visit Jongin’s dads and his two sisters. His family has always adored Kyungsoo, so it’s no surprise that they dote on him instantly. Raeon and Rahee are also excited to have a cousin, asking to touch Kyungsoo’s stomach, despite the fact that there isn’t much but a small bump. It’s heartwarming, and even more so when Jongin catches Kyungsoo quietly asking Jongin’s father for advice.

“What did Father tell you?” Jongin asks him when they’re heading home later that night.

He doesn’t miss the way Kyungsoo hand moves to rest on his stomach. “He said that it will all be worth it in the end.”

New Year’s Eve finds them attending a party at Sehun and Junmyeon’s penthouse. Jongin’s and Kyungsoo’s friend groups merged over the years, so it seems less like a crazy party and more like a friendly gathering. Especially since Sehun and Junmyeon’s twin daughters, Jiwoo and Jiyoo, along with Baekhyun’s son, Taekyung, are running around the apartment while the adults are sharing drinks.

All except Kyungsoo, of course.

“Not in the mood?” Kyungsoo’s childhood friend Minseok asks as he fills their glasses with wine.

“No, uh…” Reaching under the table to hold Jongin’s hand, Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Um, I’m pregnant.”

There’s a thick pause of silence, several pairs of eyes landing on them, and then Baekhyun is leaping up from his seat. “I knew it! I knew there was a reason you turned down barbecue!” As an afterthought, he adds. “Congratulations, though, that’s great.”

Minseok and his long-time boyfriend Jongdae look absolutely shocked, while Sehun and Junmyeon are wearing knowing smiles, no doubt feeling pride that they were able to keep the secret for this long. Jongin can imagine it’s a big surprise for the former couple. Minseok has known Kyungsoo the longest after all, and not once has Kyungsoo mentioned wanting children. 

“You and Jongin had a pretty fun night a few months ago, eh?” Jongdae waggles his eyebrows, giggling and dodging the jab Kyungsoo sends his way. “I’m happy for you guys. I always thought you two would make great parents.”

“Thanks,” Jongin says with a smile, squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand. “That actually means a lot, Jongdae.”

“I never thought you would come around and actually want to start a family,” Baekhyun admits, grabbing a piece of cheese from the charcuterie board in the middle of the table. “What changed your mind?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, and Jongin’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest when he simply says, “Jongin.” The smile he sends Jongin’s way is nothing but loving, so Jongin can’t resist leaving over to press a kiss to his temple.

Minseok raises a brow and clinks his glass of red wine against Jongin’s. “I’m impressed, but I’m really happy for you both. When’s the baby due?”

“May,” Kyungsoo replies with a huff. “It can’t come soon enough.”

Junmyeon pats his shoulder with an understanding smile. “It gets better. Well...at least you get used to it. The nausea has faded for you though, right?” He goes into doctor mode without even thinking. 

“Ah! Enough of that boring stuff!” Baekhyun exclaims, and everyone in the room groans as he reaches for his wallet, knowing just what he’s getting at. “It’s been six years since our last baby gender bet, so I hope you’ve been saving up!”

“This is ridiculous,” Jongdae grumbles, even though he’s pulling out his wallet too. 

Kyungsoo and Jongin look at each other with surprised expressions; they hadn’t even thought about the baby’s gender. Gender roles were stupid anyways, but it was fun to think of what it could be. 

“I would be fine with a girl or boy.” Jongin shrugs. “I don’t really have a preference.”

“Me too.” Kyungsoo nods.

The two startle when Baekhyun slaps a few bills on the table, narrowly avoiding his own glass of wine in his haste. “I think it’s a boy. I just feel it in my soul.”

“I think it would be cute if they had a daughter.” Jongdae grins as he places down his bet, Minseok nodding in agreement next to him. 

“Whatever they have, it’ll be the most poutiest human ever born.” Sehun scoffs, and Kyungsoo and Jongin are quick to react.

“I don’t pout.” They say in unison, glancing warily at each other afterwards to confirm that, indeed, they were both pouting. 

“That’s rich, coming from you.” Junmyeon elbows Sehun playfully, placing his bet down as he speaks. “But their little  _ girl  _ will have one of the worst resting bitch faces the world has ever seen.”

Well, Jongin couldn’t exactly argue with that. Both he and Kyungsoo tend to have people misunderstand what they’re thinking with just their resting faces. It doesn’t help that they both have awful eyesight and tend to narrow their eyes, so if anything, their child is screwed from the get-go in terms of seeing. 

“So I’m outnumbered?” Baekhyun shrugs as he sits back in his chair. “More money for me when Kyungsoo ends up having a boy.” He grins cheekily.

“When’s the last time you won a bet?” Jongin prompts, and the group bursts into laughter.

Once the giggles die down and Sehun excuses himself to check on the kids, Jongin looks over to see Kyungsoo still grinning, and he has trouble wiping the smile from his own face. He’s so happy that Kyungsoo is happy. It hasn’t been easy for Kyungsoo, but he’s doing his best to cope. All Jongin can do is make him laugh and smile as his husband, so he’s glad he’s doing his job right to some extent.

Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand and leans over to rest his head on his shoulder. He can’t wait to welcome in the new year and with it, a new family. 

The second trimester marked a lot of changes in Kyungsoo, so many that it has Jongin spinning around to keep up with. 

First, it was Kyungsoo’s appetite. In all Jongin’s years of knowing his husband, Kyungsoo has never  _ ever  _ been a picky eater. He’s open to trying new cuisines and will eat anything placed in front of him if it’s up to his foodie standards. No matter what menu he opens, he can find something to enjoy.

Jongin first notices on Kyungsoo’s birthday when he starts picking out carrots from the stew Jongin prepared for dinner as a gift. The pout on his lips is heavy as he places the little cubes of carrot back into the pot, and it has Jongin stunned. He followed Kyungsoo’s recipe after all, and he literally saw Kyungsoo eating baby carrots at the art exhibition they went to this past weekend.

“I thought you liked carrots,” is all Jongin can say.

“Not today,” is all Kyungsoo replies with.

After that, it’s Kyungsoo taking eons to decide on what to eat when they visit his favorite restaurants or wrinkling his nose when Jongin suggests cooking dishes that he typically likes. Sure, he’s not nauseous anymore, but he’s traded in that nausea for complete distaste. It’s just...strange. Jongin wonders if Kyungsoo’s been replaced by an alien or something before remembering that pregnancy comes with some weird symptoms.

February marks the sudden spike in Kyungsoo’s libido. It comes out of nowhere and is completely unexpected as he hasn’t really been in the mood lately. But suddenly their weekly movie nights become Jongin fucking Kyungsoo into their couch while some action movie blares in the background, and it doesn’t stop there. Kyungsoo will pounce on him while he’s cooking dinner or brushing his teeth, pushing Jongin up against the bathroom counter or dragging him to their bed. It gets to the point where Jongin never knows when or where Kyungsoo will corner him.

Such as when Jongin walks into Kyungsoo’s studio after coming home from work, carrying a box of red clay which Kyungsoo instructs him to put on the shelf in the corner. Reaching up high, Jongin grunts as he lifts the heavy box over his head, sliding it next to the others. Not a second later, he feels arms winding around his waist, and a body pressing against his back.

_ Oh no _ , Jongin thinks,  _ I left myself vulnerable again _ .

“Have you been working out?” Kyungsoo’s hands dive beneath Jongin’s black t-shirt, and a kiss is pressed to his neck.

“A-A little…” Jongin can already feel his body heating up. He still isn’t used to Kyungsoo being this straightforward with his desires, and it’s honestly a huge turn-on. A groan escapes his lips when Kyungsoo’s hand ducks beneath his ballet tights.

“I wanna do it,” Kyungsoo murmurs, as if Jongin expected him to say anything else. “Right here.”

“I-In the studio?” Kyungsoo’s studio was  _ his  _ space, and he always made it clear that it was for art and nothing more. Of the few times Jongin has ever initiated something, it has been moved to the bedroom - or at least into the living room. 

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo backs away, tugging Jongin along with him, until his back meets the table, and he moves to sit on top, Jongin between his legs. “Can you blow me too?”

Jongin is starting to think that Kyungsoo is taking his offer of doing anything for him for granted, but nonetheless he pulls his husband in for a searing kiss. Not a second later do Kyungsoo’s hands start tugging on his shirt, and his hungry lips part from Jongin’s, moving to suck and bite at his neck instead. Kyungsoo has been such an aggressive lover lately. Sometimes it feels like he’s trying to eat Jongin instead of fucking him.

Once Jongin takes his shirt off, Kyungsoo is pulling him closer, hands roaming his bare skin eagerly. The way Kyungsoo is looking at him is definitely an ego boost. Sure, Jongin went to the gym during his lunch break a few days the past couple weeks, but he’s nowhere near the amazing shape he was in when he was in his twenties. But Kyungsoo is looking at him and touching him like he’s the new adonis. 

“I thought you wanted me to blow you?” Jongin breathes as Kyungsoo presses kisses to his chest.

“Oh...yeah,” Kyungsoo mumbles as if he forgot in the moment, reluctantly withdrawing from Jongin. “I want it.”

His cheeks are flushed, lips beestung, and his eyes are heavily focused on the way Jongin sinks to his knees and tugs Kyungsoo’s sweatpants from his hips. Almost halfway through his pregnancy, Kyungsoo’s stomach is rounded and his baby bump obvious. Jongin kisses it as he has been doing ever since they found out, but then he freezes when he feels something move against his lips.

“D-Did the baby just…?” Jongin looks up at his husband in pure awe, smiling as he places his hand over Kyungsoo’s stomach and feels it again.

Kyungsoo nods, unable to hide his own surprise as he places his hand over Jongin’s. “That’s...the first time,” he murmurs and then laughs a little. “Feels weird.”

“What’s it feel like?” Jongin asks in pure curiosity, tapping Kyungsoo’s stomach with his fingers in hopes of getting another response.

“Like a flutter, I guess?” Kyungsoo shrugs, only to freeze as the baby moves again.

Jongin laughs in delight. “Like a shrimp? Those big ones in the aquarium that go  _ jajajajaja _ .” He makes little scurrying motions with his free hand, and Kyungsoo bursts into laughter.

“You’re so weird,” Kyungsoo says through the giggles, wiping the corner of his eye. “A big dork.”

“Ah, well, you love this big dork.” Jongin grins from ear-to-ear.

Kyungsoo sighs. “I do, and I guess the baby likes your dumb jokes.”

Jongin moves to press his ear against Kyungsoo’s stomach, and the latter laughs again. “It’s not gonna talk to you, you know.”

“Shh, I’m sending telepathic signals,” Jongin says with a completely straight face.

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo places a hand on Jongin’s head and indulges him by asking, “What are you sending them?”

“I’m telling them to treat their daddy nicely since he’s giving up a lot for them to be here...and to know that their dads love them to bits and can’t wait to see them,” Jongin says softly and then looks up to his husband. “Do you think they can hear me?”

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo smiles, “I think they can.”

They end up sitting there for a while, forgetting what they were doing and instead focusing on their child. The one that they were falling in love with more and more each day.

It’s the following week that Kyungsoo and Jongin have another appointment with Dr. Zhang, this time to find out the baby’s gender, and of course to see how big they have gotten.

“Do you think they’re still a blob in there?” Jongin asks while they’re in the waiting room, poking Kyungsoo’s sweater-covered stomach.

“Well they have genitals, so I’m guessing it’s more than a blob,” Kyungsoo answers absentmindedly, tapping at his phone as he answers a text from his mother. His brows furrow, and it catches Jongin’s attention.

“Your mom want us to come over again?” Jongin guesses, leaning over and squinting to read the screen of Kyungsoo’s phone.

Kyungsoo groans. “She keeps asking if I’m planning a baby shower. I said no, but she keeps insisting that I need one.”

Jongin frowns. “You didn’t tell me about this. It might be a good idea to have a baby shower.”

“You know I don’t like parties,” Kyungsoo mumbles, still scowling at his phone. “Especially when they’re about me.”

“It’s not a  _ Kyungsoo  _ shower,” Jongin argues. “It’s a  _ baby  _ shower, so it’s for the baby. Also, it’s an excuse to get gifts from family and friends, so why not?” He knows Kyungsoo has been more stubborn than usual about some things, but this is just ridiculous.

“Jongin--” Kyungsoo stops as the door next to him opens and a nurse smiles at them.

“Dr. Zhang is ready for you if you’ll just follow me.”

She leads them into the familiar ultrasound room where the doctor is waiting with a dimpled grin. Jongin is quick to forget about the whole baby shower thing as he realizes he’s about to see his child for the first time in a few months. He’s almost impatient as he waits for Dr. Zhang to make sure Kyungsoo’s doing alright in terms of health before he finally has him lay down and lift up his shirt.

“Alright, let’s see…” Dr. Zhang’s gaze is focused on the monitor as he moves the ultrasound around the gel on Kyungsoo’s stomach. It only takes him a minute before he smiles and rests over one spot, and suddenly Jongin realizes that their blurb isn’t such a blurb anymore.

“That’s your baby boy. He’s perfectly healthy.” Dr. Zhang motions to him on the monitor.

Of course, Jongin cries. Why wouldn’t he? They’re having a son! Kyungsoo laughs at him but squeezes his hand in endearment, looking up at him with the brightest smile. It feels so real now - now that the baby actually  _ looks  _ like a baby and is in fact a boy. They only have less than four months before he comes into the world, and now that feels like not enough time. 

“We have to think of names now,” Jongin says later when they’re heading home. 

“I guess so. I don’t really have any ideas.” Kyungsoo sits in the passenger seat, still looking lovingly at the sonogram he holds between two fingers. “You’ll probably be better at coming up with a name.”

“I want to give him something pretty but strong. Kinda like your name.” Jongin smiles.

“Ask my mom for advice then,” Kyungsoo snorts, and that reminds Jongin of their conversation from earlier.

He lets out a sigh before gingerly approaching the topic. “Speaking of your mother, I really think we should have a baby shower. It doesn’t have to be anything complicated. We can just have dinner at home and invite everyone.”

Jongin’s surprised when Kyungsoo is quick to relent with a nod. “I guess that’s fine. Just tell everyone that I don’t want any super cute stuff.” He wrinkles his nose. Kyungsoo has always been someone with simple taste, so it’s no shock to Jongin, though he is disappointed that he can’t buy cute things of his own for the baby. He knows Kyungsoo would hate it.

“Alright, I’ll take care of the planning, you relax.” Jongin reaches over to interlace their fingers, earning a grateful smile from Kyungsoo.

It’s been a late evening for Jongin as practice for the university’s last theatre production is in full swing. Out of all the dance professors, Jongin had been chosen as the head of choreography, and it’s caused him to work late and have busy weekends. On top of that, the baby shower is this weekend, and Jongin has been planning to cook all of Kyungsoo’s favorite dishes, along with inviting all of their close family and friends. 

Kyungsoo’s been busy too, making use of his grant and applying for exhibitions at nearby museums and galleries. He isn’t allowed to work in the studio for long because of clay dust, but he works hard for the few hours he’s allowed with a mask on. But Jongin feels guilty because he hasn’t been much help in the past few weeks, and when he comes home he’s too exhausted to do much other than eat dinner and crash into their bed. Kyungsoo keeps telling him it’s alright, that he can manage fine on his own, but Jongin still feels awful.

When he enters the condo, rubbing his eyes as he kicks off his shoes, Jongin notices something off. Kyungsoo is home, but there isn’t the familiar sound and smell of him cooking dinner, and when Jongin looks down the hallway, the lights in his studio are off. Worried, he rushes into their bedroom where he can spot the faint glow from a lamp through the doorway.

Kyungsoo turns from where he’s sitting on the edge of their bed, and when he spots Jongin, he hurries to wipe the tears from his cheeks. “S-Sorry, I forgot about dinner.” He sniffles.

“That doesn’t matter.” Jongin crawls onto the bed to sit next to him, drawing him into his arms. “What’s wrong, Honey?”

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo scrubs at his eyes, pushing his glasses up to his forehead. “I just...Everyone looks at me anytime I go anywhere. When I go to galleries and shit, they just ask me about my pregnancy and not my art. And in the grocery store, people will come up and talk to me, even though I’m clearly there to buy groceries like everyone else. Some people just touch my stomach without asking!” He’s starting to sound more and more frustrated. 

“I have heartburn constantly. I can’t sleep at night because your son is hyperactive at every moment of the goddamn day, and now you’re barely home at all!” Kyungsoo lets out a ragged breath, hands falling to his lap with tears in his eyes. “Everything is just...different, and I hate it. Even my emotions are fucked up.”

At a loss for words after his husband rant, Jongin frowns and hugs Kyungsoo close. “You never told me any of this.”

“I don’t want to burden you. You’re busy enough as it is,” Kyungsoo mumbles into Jongin’s shoulder. “It’s not like you can fix any of it.”

“We’ve been together for almost twelve years, and you still think that talking to me won’t help?” Jongin presses a kiss to his temple. “But I am sorry about the theatre stuff. I promise it’ll be better by next week. I think the students are finally getting the choreography down.”

“Okay, but go to the grocery store with me next time. Deflect the extroverts who approach us,” Kyungsoo says, pulling away to look at Jongin. “And watch a movie with me tonight. I don’t care if you fall asleep in the middle of it. I just want to spend time with you.”

“Of course! We can order takeout too, even though it isn’t Friday.” Jongin smiles and stands up. 

Kyungsoo does the same, but as he does, a paper bag falls from his lap to the floor. Jongin bends down to pick it up, despite Kyungsoo’s protest, and he instantly recognizes the logo on the bag. This is the thing he secretly bought last weekend when he visited a children’s boutique. It’s a set of bear onesies, with matching beanies and socks, so cute that Jongin couldn’t resist when he saw it on the rack. Also in the bag with the scribbled down mess of names he’d thought of, some ridiculous and some he couldn’t choose between. He’d hidden both items under the bed in hopes that Kyungsoo wouldn’t find it, since he couldn’t picture how he would react.

“I’m guessing those were yours.” Kyungsoo’s voice is suspiciously quiet and not angry, and when Jongin steals a glance at him, he’s blushing. 

Jongin slowly pieces it together.

“I-Is this why you were crying?” His face instantly softens, and the bag crinkles as Jongin pulls out the list he’d written. It’s just as he remembers - except for the circle around one of the names, written haphazardly in the corner. It’s a name that Jongin barely considered and had honestly forgotten about.

Jongin looks up at Kyungsoo in surprise. “Y-You…?”

Kyungsoo nods. “Let’s name him Haesoo, and uh…” He coughs. “I-I don’t mind the cute stuff.” 

Dropping the bag to the floor, Jongin instantly pulls Kyungsoo in for a hug, avoiding his baby bump. His face starts to hurt from how wide he’s smiling. “I’m so happy, though I’m kinda upset you didn’t want to name him Jongsoo.” He laughs.

“That was awful, but Kyungin was worse.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. “Haesoo just feels...right.”

“It does.” Jongin pulls away and looks down at Kyungsoo’s stomach. “I can’t wait to meet him. I want to do so many things with him, show him the world. Sometimes I can’t believe we thought we couldn’t do anything with a kid. If anything, it’ll make life more interesting.” He grins.

“You’re not the one who will have to take care of him during the day.” Kyungsoo frowns. “I work from home, so I guess I’m a stay-at-home dad already.”

“Don’t worry about that.” Jongin pecks him on the lips once. “I’m only gonna be working two days a week during the summer, and I’ve already asked for fewer classes in the fall semester. I’m not gonna leave you on your own, and this is kinda my fault anyways.”

Kyungsoo snorts. “It’s a little late to blame yourself for forgetting the condom. I’m...I’m glad it happened though.” He rests a hand on his stomach subconsciously, smiling up at Jongin.

“Me too.” Jongin can’t resist kissing him again, this time a little deeper and longer. 

The day of the baby shower comes, and thankfully Kyungsoo’s mom arrives earlier to help Jongin prepare the food. He still isn’t a masterchef, despite his months of practice, and most of the recipes are Mrs. Do’s anyways. She’s a lot kinder to him than Kyungsoo when it comes to making a mistake, correcting him and giving him pointers along the way. She’s always treated him like a third son, and for that, Jongin is eternally grateful.

Kyungsoo spends the time watching his favorite cooking shows on the couch and relaxing, even though Jongin can see him glance over every so often as if he wants to jump in and help. It’s adorable, honestly, as Kyungsoo was so adamant about how he didn’t want this baby shower, but now he wants to help so badly.

The rest of their family and friends arrive just in time for dinner to be served, and the condo quickly becomes full of adults and kids. It’s a little messy with the cramped living space that Jongin and Kyungsoo have, but it’s cozy, and Jongin can see Kyungsoo light up with each arrival. He knows it’s been a little lonely for him lately.

Kyungsoo gets the most excited Jongin has  _ ever  _ seen when Baekhyun arrives with his new boyfriend. It only takes one glance for Kyungsoo to go wide-eyed and whisper, “Holy fuck, it’s Loey.”

So, needless to say, Kyungsoo is pretty satisfied for the rest of the night. Sure, he’s happy with all the gifts they receive, especially the adorable crib that Jongin’s dads buy them, but Jongin starts to think that maybe meeting Loey (or rather Chanyeol) is Kyungsoo’s favorite gift of all. 

By the end of the night, when the guests have left, Kyungsoo and Jongin are sitting in the guest room they cleared out for the nursery and putting together the crib and the changing station they received from Junmyeon and Sehun. It’s a lot of Kyungsoo reading the directions and correcting Jongin just before he makes a mistake, but Jongin’s never been happier. When it’s 3 AM and the room is finally put together with the bear-themed mobile from his sister, the rocking chair that Kyungsoo’s father made with his own hands, and the dresser filled with all the baby clothes they received, Jongin hugs his husband from behind and thinks that this is all he’s ever wanted.

Haesoo comes into the world with a cry but is otherwise a very quiet baby. 

The moment Jongin holds him in his arms is one he’ll never forget. Watching Haesoo wriggle, yawn, and then open his eyes has Jongin wanting to never let him go. He knows that no matter what, it will all be worth it. Jongin wants to give Haesoo everything he has to make sure he lives a good life, and when he watches Kyungsoo hold him for the first time (now that he’s not under heavy anesthesia), Jongin knows he’s thinking the same thing.

“I love him,” Kyungsoo murmurs. “He’s perfect.”

“He is.” Jongin kisses Kyungsoo’s head. “And he’s all ours.” 

Even if Haesoo isn’t much of a fussy baby, it still takes a lot of adjustment to get used to caring for a newborn. The first couple weeks are filled with sleepless nights when Haesoo cries in the early morning, and Jongin goes into his last classes of the semester with heavy bags under his eyes. Coffee becomes his best friend despite it’s awful taste being watered down with milk. Kyungsoo is exhausted when Jongin comes home, and after a day of working, it’s Jongin’s turn to care for Haesoo while Kyungsoo disappears into his studio.

To their credit, they quickly adjust, and things get easier when Jongin’s classes end. He’s able to help out at home and watch Haesoo, so Kyungsoo can catch up with his artwork and make the new deadlines he’s created for himself now that he isn’t pregnant. Jongin couldn’t be happier being able to chill at home with Haesoo cradled in his arms as he reads off his kindle. 

Summer passes by in a flash, and by October, Haesoo is five months old and as happy as can be. They try to refrain from making comparisons as to who he looks like, but as Baekhyun kindly puts it: “He’s got Kyungsoo’s cute face with Jongin’s bitchy pout and nose.”

Jongin can’t really disagree with that, though all he cares about is how cute Haesoo looks in every bear-themed onesie they force him in. He looks even cuter when they dress him up as a puppy and take him to a family-friendly Halloween party that Baekhyun and Chanyeol throw. Haesoo wins the best costume award and is very much excited by the toy phone and tiny trophy he wins for it.

Haesoo tends to capture everyone’s heart, but that’s only further proven when he goes with Jongin to Kyungsoo’s first exhibition this year. He sits against Jongin’s chest in a baby carrier, effectively stuffing Jongin’s tie into his mouth and drooling on his shoulder when he dozes off. 

“They were more interested in Haesoo than my art,” Kyungsoo comments as they’re heading home, Haesoo asleep in the backseat, snug in his carseat.

“I mean…” Jongin hesitates for only a second before a smug smile lights up his face. “You did make him. Maybe he’s your greatest piece yet.”

Kyungsoo steels his reaction. “That may be the worst thing you have ever said to me. Having said that, I guess that makes you a co-creator.”

Jongin gasps dramatically. “My first art piece!”

  
  


“Sea! Sea! Sea!”

“Haesoo, stop running! Get back here! You need your sunscreen!”

Jongin watches with a wide grin as Kyungsoo runs after their toddler, who has beelined straight towards the crashing waves. He manages to catch him just as Haesoo’s feet touch the water, and Kyungsoo swings him up into his arms with a triumphant yell, Haesoo giggling all the way.

“Did your daddy catch you?” Jongin tickles Haesoo’s tummy as Kyungsoo brings him back under the shade of their umbrella. 

“I wanna swim!” Haesoo huffs as Kyungsoo smears heavy amounts of sunscreen all over him, leaving a cute white streak on his nose that Jongin rubs in.

“Well, first of all, you can’t swim.” Jongin slides Haesoo’s floaties onto his arms and then places his navy-colored bucket hat on his head (one that matches Jongin’s very own - and also the one he’d bought Kyungsoo that he refuses to wear). “If you want to go near the water, Daddy or I have to come with you, okay?”

Haesoo nods like the good kid he truly is. “Will you go with me, Dad?” He asks, pulling out his pout that always works on Jongin.

“Of course!” Jongin says once he gets the nod of approval from Kyungsoo. He takes Haesoo’s tiny hand in his and they rush out towards the waves.

Kyungsoo got the once in a lifetime chance to showcase his work in LA, and thus their first family vacation was born. Today is their last day in California, and by extension the U.S., so why not spend it at the beach? Haesoo was thrilled when they went to Disneyland two days ago, but Jongin can already tell that he loves the ocean more. 

“Are there sharks in there?” Haesoo points way out to the horizon line as the waves wash over their legs.

Jongin shrugs. “Probably.”

“I like sharks. They’re cool.”

“They are. Maybe if you find one, we can ride it.”

“Please stop feeding him nonsense.” Kyungsoo steps up next to Haesoo, taking his free hand. Jongin turns to pout at him but finds Kyungsoo smiling. “The other day he asked me if it’s true that the back of our closet leads to Narnia.”

Haesoo gasps and looks up at Jongin. “Daddy said it did! We have to go when we get home!”

Jongin raises his brows in surprise. Kyungsoo typically wasn’t one to go along with his imaginative lies, but he must’ve learned how excited it makes Haesoo. “I guess we have to.”

Haesoo jumps happily in the water, sputtering when he gets a taste of salt water from the splash. “Can we get closer? I wanna jump in the waves.”

“Okay, but you can’t let go of our hands.” Kyungsoo begins to step closer, Jongin and Haesoo following. 

Before long, they’re lifting him up to help him jump over the tiny waves, laughing all the while. It feels like a dream, being here with Kyungsoo and their son. Actually, every day since Haesoo was born has felt like a dream, one that Jongin never wants to end. 

He’ll never regret starting a family with the man he loves, and he can’t imagine a life without Kyungsoo and Haesoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, bookmarks, and comments appreciated!


End file.
